Wireless signaling is often facilitated by antennas that transmit and/or receive electro-magnetic radiation. Antennas convert electro-magnetic radiation to or from electrical signals that are processed by electrical circuits, such as those included in walkie-talkies, remote controllers, or other wireless communication devices. In general, antennas typically comprise one or more conductive elements having dimensional characteristics that allow the antennas to resonate at certain frequencies for improved coupling of the electrical signals to a medium, such as the atmosphere, in which electro-magnetic radiation is propagated.